Foul Play in the Sky
Foul Play in the Sky is the 14th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Season 1. Synopsis Kimberly's plans to go flying with her Uncle Steve take an abrupt twist, when Squatt slips a sleeping potion into her Uncle's drink. Now Kimberly's in the pilot's seat as the only one who can steer the plane to safety. To make matters worse in her absence Rita Repulsa has sent Snizzard who soon overpowers the other Rangers, putting all hope of survival on the Pink Ranger's shoulders for the passengers in the plane, and her team. Plot Kimberly is at the airport with her uncle Steve, talking to Trini on the phone before he says that they're ready to go. Jason and Zack are training with the punching bag at the Youth Center when Zack takes notice of Angela. He goes to talk to her, but she shoots him down quickly. Rita plans on sneaking a sleeping potion in Steve's drink so that the plane will crash with the Pink Ranger inside. Then she elects Snizzard to be her monster that will destroy the Rangers. Squatt puts the sleep potion in Steve's soda before anyone sees him. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are also at the airport, and they invite themselves on Kimberly's flight with her uncle. As they fly over Angel Grove, Kimberly remembers the mountains, and, thanks to flashbacks, recalls to herself her adventures in the mountains as the Pink Ranger. In mid-flight, the potion takes effect and Steve falls asleep suddenly. Bulk and Skull panic and pass out, and Kimberly is left to handle the situation. She alerts Alpha and Zordon, and the former tells her to morph and escape, but she can't because of her unconscious passengers. At the same time, the alarm picks up Snizzard's arrival on Earth. The other Rangers morph and confront the monster, while Alpha helps Kimberly maneuver the plane safely. The Rangers' Blade Blasters are useless against Snizzard, as the apple on its head reflects their energy attacks. Snizzard binds the Rangers with snakes that drain their energy as they struggle. Meanwhile, Kimberly is finally able to land the plane. She morphs and joins the others. The Pink Ranger shoots Snizzard's apple off his head with an arrow from her Power Bow, ultimately destroying the monster. The medics wake Bulk and Skull up at the airport, where Steve is already conscious. A boy flirts with Kimberly at the Youth Center. Zack mocks the two with Jason and then accidentally knocks Angela's drinks onto Bulk. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Douglas Sloan as Uncle Steve *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa **Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster **Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt **Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo **Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice (as Colin Phillips) *Bryan Cranston as Snizard (voice) *??? as Matt Errors *The battle footage between Snizzard and the four Rangers features Japan's own Moai statues from Easter Island. Angel Grove or any part of America would not have these statues. *When Trini mentions the apple on Snizzard’s head just after the Rangers’ Blade Blaster attacks are reflected back at them, you can see dark diamond patch on the larger white diamond of the Yellow Ranger’s suit, obviously where the spark squibs are attached to simulate battle damage/hits. *Alpha tells Kimberly that he has told the airport what has happened and they will have an ambulance waiting for her plane when it lands, yet the only communication that the plane receives from the airport is a voice saying the plane isn’t allowed to land and asking what the emergency is. Notes *This is Angela's first appearance of several. She shows up later as Zack's only on screen love interest (including season one's finale "An Oyster Stew"). *Kimberly has a flashback to "Day of the Dumpster" (including a close-up of two confused Putties from the unaired pilot). *Snizzard would be back in following episodes: "Zedd's Monster Mash", "The Wedding", and "Countdown to Destruction". *When Kimberly shot the apple off Snizzard's head, it resembled a scene from "William Tell". *Snizzard would be repainted and turned into the Cobra Monster in the Lightspeed Rescue episode "The Cobra Strikes". *The original Japanese episode had a Snow White storyline where the Pink Ranger goes to sleep after biting into a poisonous apple. The American version was going to have a similar plot, but it was changed. Some scenes from that version still made it into the aired episode, such as the scene where Zack is kneeling in the Command Center. Next to him is Kimberly's sleeping body, unseen to the viewer's eye. One of her socks is visible as Alpha walks up. The chair used for Tommy in "Calamity Kimberly" can also been seen. *The flashback footage of the Rangers first morph includes a shot of the Putties scratching their heads, which only happened in the unaired pilot. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode